The Love of Two: A Fateful Journey
by paw-patroller-578
Summary: This is the second book of the PAW Patrol Love of Two series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
Hi, and sorry I haven't been doing anything lately. Now back to the start of the new book...  
Chase POV:  
 _Where am I? Wait, that is- oh no, Mayor Humdinger!_ "So, you are awake my pup? Good, because I am going to show you how I slowly pick off the entire PAW Patrol, one by one! Hahaha! Catastrophe Crew, go pay Rubble a little visit. Hahaha! Now, so that you don't stop me, I am going to give you this super strong amnesia dust. See you later, Chase."  
Rubble POV:  
"Ok Ryder!" I called. _I cant believe Skye has gone now to! Well, I have to go help Jake._ I hopped in my Rig, and started driving. When I got there, I saw Jake. An avalanche had fell on him. I got out my shovel, and started freeing him. Then, a wave of blackness came and overtook me. _Am I dead? No, wait, I couldn't think if I were dead._  
"Rubble?" asked a voice from his side. "Skye?" I asked. "So you are awake!"  
Just then, we both heard a groan. "Chase, are you OK?" asked Skye. "Chase is here?"  
"Yes, we were both caught." replied Skye. "Wha, where am I?"asked Chase groggily. "We are in Foggybottom Chase." I replied. "Who is Chase?" he asked."  
"Chase?" asked Skye, but from the way she said it she already knew the answer. Just then, some lights flipped on, and we saw a boy who they have never seen before. "I am helping you escape. Now run!"  
None of us needed to be told twice, though Chase had to be prodded by Skye and me in order to get him to move fast. After we had been running for a while, we stopped, all of us panting for breath. "That was too close." I said. We were in the middle of nowhere, right next to a road. "Should we go on?"  
As we went on, something was clearly bothering Skye. So I asked her what was wrong.  
"Nothing is wrong." was my, and I am using a new word I learned a few weeks ago, cryptic answer.  
Skye POV:  
Should I tell him? or should I not? It is such a hard decision! Ok, I will tell him...  
"Rubble, something is wrong." Before he could answer that, I kept on. " I know Chase has amnesia, and I cant bear it. And not because that he was my teammate, or my friend. It is because of something else."  
"What?" came the response.  
"Well, I..."  
Author's Note:  
How is that for a cliffhanger? I am so sorry I haven't been posting, but I have been quite busy.


	2. A New Chase

Author's Note:  
I have decided to torture everyone by not talking about the cliffhanger.  
Ryder POV:  
 _Oh, Chase. Why did you have to leave?_  
Marshal POV:  
 _There is something I am missing. Skye doesn't usually act that way if someone else has gone missing._ But, before I could decide, Ryder called us. "Ryder's calling!"  
I then run, hit a skateboard, circle the building, and then Zuma hits a bucket with his foot, which lands on top of my head. Next thing I know, I am on top of Rocky, and Zuma is on top of me in the elevator.  
"Reporting for action, Ryder sir!" in as much of a deep voice as I could muster.  
"Thanks for coming pups. Mayor Goodway says Mayor Humdinger saw 3 pups. She says that they look like Chase, Rubble, and Skye."  
"They are back! YAY!" shouts Rubble, then realizing what he had done, quickly said, "Oops, I mean great where are they?"  
Ryder laughs, then says, "They were heading in the direction of the Jungle. So to the PAW Patroler!"  
We all slide down the slide, and get into our vehicles so that we can load them.  
Alex POV:  
"Look grandpa, the PAW Patrol are going out of town!"  
Skye POV:  
"What! Seriously!" shouted Rubble in complete surprise. Then they heard the PAW Patroler coming. "Quick, hide!" I said, knocking Chase into the bushes. I had landed on top of him, and if I hadn't have turned my head... _Ok, should I have?_  
Author's Note:  
Haha! Now you will never know what Skye said. However, I bet you can all guess what she said. Please do send some reviews! And sorry about a short chapter.


	3. A Dream, Part 1

Hi there! I am so sorry I havent been posting, and I am afraid that I don't know when I will get to post again. However, this is the newest chapter, and I decided to make it super long, just for you guys. Also, a huge THANK YOU to MarshalB for the inspiration on how to add a few more twists to my story, although he doesn't know that he gave me it. Anyway, enough time has passed here. Moving on!  
2 weeks after the pups Chase, Skye, and Rubble were found heading to the jungle...  
Chase POV:  
I sure am tired of eating the wild berries. And Skye, she sure is nice... and beautiful! It stinks that I don't know who I am, other than Skye telling me that my name is Chase. If I knew, then I might tell her that... do I really? Yes, I am quite sure of it! I love Skye! I just wonder if my real self also does...  
Everest POV:  
"Woof! It sure is snowy in Adventure Bay today, with it being winter and all. I wonder if Ryder will have a mission for me? I can't wait to help out the PAW Patrol again!" I see Jake walk into the cabin that I am in. "Hey Jake, any missions for me from Ryder?" He shook his head. "Not today, I am afraid." he said. But then, his pup-pad lit up! "Everest, I need you to come and help Marshall find Wallee. He has gone missing."  
He logged off, and I ran faster than ever to get down to the bay, where I would meet... Marshall  
Skye POV:  
I sure was glad that Rubble was here to help out in finding the wild berries, or we would be starving right now. Looks like he is asleep. I wonder how Chase is doing... I shook the thought from my head. I just wish I hadnt had to leave Ryder and the other pups behind... I though back to after I had told Rubble that I loved Chase. He had fallen over, stubbed his toe, and was yelping for the next few minutes. He couldn't believe that I did, but I assured him that I did.  
I then had us to take off our pup tags, so that Ryder couldn't track us. I looked down at my exsposed neck. I wonder if the reason Chase didn't reconize me was because I didn't have my pup tag on? He has never seen me without it.. well, until now, of course. I looked back over at Rubble, who was still sound asleep. I wonder what Rubble is dreaming of...  
Rubble POV:  
Woah, it's Adventure Bay! I thought we were in the jungle! Ah well, it's good to be home. I hopped off my skateboard, and went into Katie's for my bubble bath. "Katie, is it time for my bath yet?" I asked her. "No, Rubble." she said, laughing, "You just asked 2 minutes ago!" I sighed, and walked out. Everest was outside. "Oh, hi Everest!" I said, thinking to myself, WOW!  
"Hi Rubble!" she said, "I am here for a bubble bath. "So am I!" I cried, laughing, "But you aren't taking the place of Rubble, the Super-Pup!" She laughed too and said, "I LOVE Appolo the Super-Pup!"  
"Marshall is his 2nd biggest fan. I am the first!" I said. Everest replied, "Marshall likes it to?" I suddenly felt super mad at Marshall, for some reason. I didn't know why, but it felt like loathing. I shook it off, and went inside to ask Katie if I could take my bubble bath now. However, I let Everest in first.  
Ryder POV:  
"No, Captain Turbit, we haven't found Wallee yet. But we are still looking." I said to the captain. He was worried sick. "I am pondering the preposterous peril he could possibly be in? We should have found him by now, with me, my brother, and the PAW Patrol looking. He could be anywhere!" exclaimed Captain Turbit  
"I am sure he is fine, Captain. Just hang on."  
Marshall POV:  
I can't believe I am getting to work with Everest! I am SO lucky! I thought, not noticing the bucket in front of me. "OW! Hey, who turned out the lights?" I cried as the bucket flew up, and landed on my head." Everest just laughed, and helped me get the bucket off.  
Rubble POV:  
That was the BEST BUBBLE BATH EVER! I thought to myself. The only thing that was different was that Everest was there. Could that be it? After Skye told me that she liked Chase, I thought of Everest. Could I like her? She is pretty awesome. In fact, I kinda wish she didn't live up on Jake's Mountain. I wish that she lived with us... with me...  
"Hey Ryder, I saw Everest at Katie's!" I said when I got to the Lookout. "Really? OK. Hey could you hand me that wrench?" he asked. He was busy working on the Lookout. I handed it to him, and said "I think I am going to go snowboarding on Jake's Mountain."  
"OK Rubble, just be careful." I hope that I get to see Everest again. I know - I will ask her to go snowboarding with me!  
As I went over to Jake's Mountain, I figured out something. I saw that Marshal was always clumsier while Everest was around. Does he like Everest too? I didn't know if I could think of Marshal as my friend. Then the feeling passed. What is wrong with me?  
I walked up to Jake's cabin, and knocked. "Hey, are you in their Everest?"  
"Come on Catastrophe Crew, let's go.", said Mayor Humdinger from inside, "We can't let the rest of the PAW Patrol or Mayor Godway know what we are doing."  
I jumped into some bushes, thinking, What is he up to? And what does he mean the 'rest' of the PAW Patrol?  
I had my answer soon. Everest was whimpering inside Cat Chase's net. EVEREST!, I thought frantically. As soon as they had left my sight, I jumped out, and was about to call Ryder, but then a thought came to me. If he calls Marshal to help him, Everest will like him even more!  
I must not let Ryder know. He thinks I am snowboarding. I will just go after Everest by myself. I grabbed my snowboard, and slid after them.

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! So, I hope you liked this chapter. I am sure that you realize now MarshalB, how you inspired me, I hope.  
So, I will try my best to get another chapter up soon, but I have just been super busy, and haven't got a chance yet to do it. Please forgive me, and I will update ASAP.  
Bye!


	4. A Dream, Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I know that it has been a while since I have posted(a long while), but I have finally managed to get out this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, and please review! I am truly moved at how I haven't wrote in so** **long, yet people still comment! Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer, so here is the chapter!**

Rubble's POV:

 _I STILL can't believe Mayor Humdinger kidnapped - no, DOGnapped - Everest! I will find him, and rescue Everest!_

As I went through Adventure Bay, looking and thinking, I couldn't help but wonder how Everest felt about me. I knew that she loved to snowboard like me, but she lived so far away... Then it struck me. _They wouldn't be in Adventure Bay, they would be in FoggyBottom!_ Starting to run, I went through the streets, bolting past Mr. Porter's shop, past City Hall, and eventually out of Adventure Bay. "I'm coming, Everest!" I howl, and I don't stop running.

Chase's POV:

As I watched Rubble sleep and dream, I suddenly heard a yelp of suprise. "Skye!" I cried out, running towards to sound of the yelp. Looking around, I nearly fell in a hole, and looking down into the hole, I saw Skye. "Help, Chase! Oh, if only I had my wings." I ran around, until I saw a vine. "Grab on Skye!" I called to her. She grabbed on with her teeth, and I pulled her up, kind of like... I feel like I had played a game like this at some point, but... I have no idea where or how. As I struggled to remember, Skye managed to get out, as I was still pulling back, helping her even in my thoughts. "Oh, thank you Chase!" She sounded so relieved, it shook me out of my thoughts. She started advancing towards me, and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to faint, not just because I pulled her out of a hole.

Rubble's POV:

Finally at Foggybottom, I look around. _Where is he? Where is Mayor Humdinger?_ Suddenly, I hear a loud shout, and get smacked by a cat carrier. I whirl around, and see Everest in it. "I'm coming, Everest!" I howl out. Suddenly, as I run after them, a black and white and red ball fall out of the tree and start attacking them. What's black, white, and red all over? Hint: It's not a newspaper. It's Marshall in his pup-fu suit. I didn't even know he HAD a pup-fu suit, actually... I can't do anything but stare as he defeats Humdinger and his kitten crew, and rescues Everest. Suddenly, I realize something. It just took me seeing Everest... Kiss Marshall to realize that she doesn't like me. Of course, this doesn't stop me from yelling "NO!" Suddenly, I am back awake, in a jungle.

Skye POV:

I approached Chase, and I knew that it was time that he knew the truth. We couldn't be interupted this time. Surely not. "Chase, there is something I need to tell you." I almost forgot about his amnesia. But, I realized with a start, that he was the same, with or without his memories. "I wish you could remember Ryder, the other PAW Patrol, and just... everything. I wish you could remember who I am, and what times we had together, helping people and making incredible resuces. The reason is... Well... Chase, I-" I was cut off by Rubble, who cried "We need to go back to Adventure Bay!"

 **A/N: Yeah, so I know last chapter I promised that I would update ASAP. I didn't and I am really sorry. I truthfully have no idea when the next chapter will come out, but somehow you are all still reviewing, and I am grateful for that. Thank you, everyone, who has supported me through thick and thin.**


	5. The Return, of Both Mind and Me (Chase)

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chase's POV:

Well, so this is Adventure Bay! That lighthouse over there looks pretty cool, but I guess since Skye said we are going over there, it would. _Wait, what is that tugging in my mind? Is that the... park? Hey, I think I am remembering something! Yes, I remember now! Skye was there! It was... Oh, what is it called... Friendship Day? She was there... I remember she leaned on me... That mountain! Skye got trapped up there!_ "I am starting to remember!" I cried out joyfully. "You are?" asked Skye excitedly. She looked overjoyed. Suddenly, we were there at the lighthouse.

Skye's POV:

"Ryder! We're here!" Suddenly, a bag went over my eyes. "No, not again!" I heard the door open, close, and behind us I heard Mayor Goodway calling "Mayor Humdinger, how dare you!" Suddenly, I could see again. Mayor Goodway was standing behind us. Ryder was in front of us. The pups had surrounded Humdinger. "Chase! Skye! Rubble!" cried Ryder joyfully. He led us inside, and demanded to know where we have been, and what we had been doing over the past few months. Chase and I explained it, while Rubble took a nap his bed.

Chase's POV:

As I started remembering things, I felt like there was one piece still missing. I realized that I still couldn't remember how I felt about Skye. I fell silent as I tried desperatly to remember. "Well, it looks like you have all had quite an adventure. I am really glad you have your memory back, Chase. Will you both be rejoining the PAW Patrol? We could use you both, you know." I said "Um, can I ask you about something first Ryder?" Skye nodded, and said "Me too." He loooked suprised, but said "Sure. Skye, you might want to go talk with all the other pups. They have been worried since you left."

She nodded, then left. "Ryder," I said, "I will rejoin the PAW Patrol, if..." "Yes?" he asked. "If.. If me and Skye can be together, like a couple." I blurted out, then probably blushed so hard it made my fur turn red. "Really? Is that why you ran away?" I nodded slightly, very embarressed. "Well, of course you can! If she agrees, of course. Speaking of her, could you and get her? I need to see what see wanted as well."

"Thank you, Ryder!" I cried in joy, licked his cheek, and then ran out to tell Skye to come on in.

"Dude, where have you been?" asked Zuma. I started to explain everything, and as I finshed my story to the other pups, Skye came out. "Um, I need to go do something I have been trying to do for a long time. See you guys!" I ran after Skye.

 **A/N: A shorter chapter, but I don't believe that there will be more than a few more chapters left, if that many. I hope you are all ready for the final part!**


	6. The Final Chapter

A/N: **The final chapter! I hope you are all ready to see how this story ends!**

Chase's POV:

I caught up with Skye at the space between ouor doghouses. "Hey, Skye, there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now. I am still missing one part of my memory, but I think that me and my other self feel the same. Well, the same about you, I suppose.

"So, here it is. Skye..." I was cut off yet again by Marshall falling between us. "Marshall?!" Skye cried, looking up to see if there were any other falling pups. "I told you to stand still!" called Rocky from above them, atop the lighthouse. "Sorry..." he said, then ran off.

"I don't care at this point." Another piece locked in place, and I remembered everything then. "Skye, I... I love you, Skye! I had to ask Ryder if we could be together, if I rejoined the PAW Patrol, because I wanted us to be together!" As I spoke, I heard an "Awww" coming from above, which I ignored. "Skye, I have loved you ever since we met, and I ran away because I thought that we couldn't be together and I am sorry that I ran away and that I quit the PAW Patrol and I understand if you don't like me and I-"

Skye cut me off there. "Chase, the question that I asked Ryder was if we could be together. I have always loved you as well. You are kind, and you have done so much to help me, there is no one else that I would like to be with more." I heard more "Awww"s coming from above, which I still ignored. "Y-You do?" I asked, my breath catching inside of me at the very thoguth that we could finally be together. Then, by some unseen cue, we leaned fowards, and finally shared a true doggy kiss. It was amazing, and then ignoring the "Awwwwwww"s still coming from the other pups, we ran inside, and I smacked into Marshall for once.

Marshall POV:

Everything was going just fine until Chase pulled a me on me, running me over. Everest had came to visit the Lighthouse, and I was talking with her. I was in the middle of finally telling her how I felt about her when that happened. Chase looked between us, and then said "Well, now we are even." We all laughed, and I turned towards Everest, saying "Everest, what I was trying to say, is that I love you."

I could see the red under her fur once I said that, and without saying a word, we stood together on the elevator, and she leaned on me. I knew how she felt then, although I was rather suprised that she reacted so calmly, calmer than she normally is, actually.

Skye's POV:

When we all reached the top of the lighthouse, we saw Ryder and Katie together, down at the salon. We didn't have to hear what they were saying to know what was going on. Suddenly, both Ryder and Katie went red, then laughed. They took each other's hand, and together walked inside the salon.

Chases's POV:

Well, Skye and I, Marshall and Everest, and Ryder and Katie are all together! I hope I never get amnesia again, but even if I did I bet I would remember Skye! So, to finish this story, the night after we had returned, we went camping. Under the stars, it was beautiful. Ryder invited Everest, Katie, and Callie to join us. I must admit, I wish I wasn't alergic to cats. Anyway, after everyone had went to sleep except Skye and me, she asked "Could I sleep with you, Chase?" I nodded, and we met in the middle. "I am so glad that we are truly together." I replied saying, "I am too," and licking her, with both of us, side by side, asleep, together at last...

A/N: So, how was the final chapter? I know, it was rather anti-climatic, but today is the only day I am going to have access to a computer for who-knows-how-long, so I rather wanted to finish this. Well, not really. I have rather mixed feelings here. Although I am crying over the fact that the story is finished, I simply couldn't update reliably, and... Well, it wasn't fun for you guys. Now, with that being said, who knows? Maybe one day there will be a third to this series! Don't get your hopes up, though. Anyway, thank you to everyone for everything, from reading to commenting here. I know I will miss both you pups... Er, guys and gals... And these pups. Well, this is good-bye... You have been such good pups! Bye!


End file.
